saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoya Uchiyama
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who created the STAND System Valvrave Upgrade. He works with Reionics Mercenary Operations, as they were the only group he could go to with the proper funding needed to make his project a reality. Appearance Reality Kyoya's work outfit is a simple black blazer, black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black tie with violet tribal tattoo-like patterns. His casual outfit consists of black jeans, sandals, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket with white tribal markings on the sleeves. In-Game His in-game outfit consists of black jeans; black leather boots; a black shirt with white tribal markings; a unique sleeveless black coat with its two coattails featuring a division running underneath the armpits that splits the front of the coat from the back for a total of four coattails in a sense, though it has a design similar to shoe laces to keep them together; a black leather glove on his right hand; a pair of studded bracelets crossed over each other on his left wrist to form an X; and a leather belt. His arms are covered in strange, almost-demonic tattoos. He carries a holographic display tablet with him at all times and a cane with various runes engraved into it. In the very rare occasion he activates his Valvrave armor, he gains a black, mechanical armor with various white designs akin to his arm tattoos across the entire armor. Both legs feature a symmetrical black color scheme with white "tattoos" running up the armor. His hip armor is extended to resemble the coat he wears without his armor, as it features the same style of separation though in a mechanized form. His arms feature very light armor and the same white "tattoos" as the ones underneath the armor, which run up to and across the smaller, rounded shoulder pauldrons. His chest armor is sleek and angular like other Valvraves, though it has extensions from the hip armor that resemble the remainder of his sleeveless coat beneath the suit. The mask is unlike any typical Valvrave's, in that it's a simple, sleek helmet with a singular eye unit situated at the center of the mask; a Cyclops-like design that is extremely rare among Valvrave armors. Personality Kyoya is a silent man who enjoys poetry of all kinds. His sense of humor has been noted to be very dry, and he holds an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. His lust for information is truly insatiable, as he is willing to make shady deals or even kill people to learn. When not possessed by his desire to learn, he presents himself as an amiable fellow with a penchant for assorted trivia. He's a very keen manipulator and has a way with words that seems to stem from all of the poetry he's read. Background Kyoya grew up in a privileged family and educated accordingly. He was given the best tutors Japan had to offer, and found a preference for poetry and science. His academic performance was superb, exceeding all expectations his family or tutors had set for him. Though, it did disappoint his family when he decided to become a bartender despite the incredible intellect he carried. Nonetheless, they supported his decision, assuming he'd eventually grow bored of the lifestyle and pursue a proper career that made the most of his talents. Kyoya became a bartender at age 22, having met Takaya at work and becoming heavily intrigued by the video games he played. So, he spent some money and bought Hazard ReBurst, joining the game and Takaya's Organization as the creator of the STAND Valvrave Upgrade system. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 2: Joushou * Occupation - Head of Reionics Mercenary Operations R&D Division * Main Equipment: ** STAND System Familiars ** Rave Stake Unlike most Valvrave players, Kyoya doesn't actively fight in his armor. Instead, he makes extensive use of the STAND System he developed, rerouting the Rave Energy required to summon, equip, and power his Valvrave armor to summoning and maintaining his STAND familiars. Instead of fighting himself, he'll have his STANDs weaken his enemy for him before executing the target with his "Rave Stake," a cane with runes engraved in it that allow Rave Energy to flow through the object and transform it into a spiked weapon which he can use to violently impale and execute enemies. Thanks to his STAND Catalog, he is able to summon and access a wide variety of familiars, each with unique abilities that set them apart from each other. - Six-Shooter= A Long-Range STAND taking the form of six bullet-like entities that constantly orbit Kyoya. He can designate targets for the entities to strike with the Rave Stake, and the "bullets" will launch themselves accordingly. Each individual "bullet" is capable of duplicating itself up to six times, and each duplicate carries the same property, allowing for a theoretically infinite amount of duplicates to appear. The range of each "bullet" is the same as an actual firearm's effective range, with the power behind each Six-Shooter decreasing the further they fly. Kyoya can ricochet "bullets" off of each other, altering trajectories and allowing him to set up incredibly creative methods of reaching an enemy behind cover. - Infiltrator= A Long-Range humanoid STAND that specializes in reconnaissance and stealth. As its name suggests, it is meant for infiltrating enemy areas, capable of downloading data through the many types of wires and connection ports on its body. It features a camouflaging system that renders it undetectable on most systems; Rave Energy radars are capable of finding it since a STAND is a concentrated mass of Rave Energy, however. It lacks any significant offensive abilities, capable of delivering mediocre punches and kicks at best. Once it has data downloaded into it, the STAND must physically return to the user. It cannot wirelessly transmit the data back to Kyoya, as it creates a physical mechanism to hold the data and must physically present it to Kyoya to confirm extraction. - Guardian= A Mid-Range humanoid STAND that lacks in speed and power, but instead provides incredible defenses. When initially summoned, it takes a humanoid form covered in armor plating. This armor hides a skeletal construct made of Rave Energy that can dismiss any part of itself to deploy a shield of any size as Kyoya intends. Its effective range is roughly 20 meters, allowing it to cover a wide area with its shields. It can sacrifice its humanoid structure to instead generate a domed shield of Rave Energy reinforced by the armor plating that forms its body within this 20-meter range, allowing those deemed allies to enter the field and keeping enemies outside of the field. However, its defensive strength is inversely proportional to the area covered; a larger area covered will have a weaker shield compared to a smaller area. }} }} Trivia * His given name is derived Kyoya Hibari from Katekyō Hitman Reborn!. * His screen name is derived from Magatsu-Izanagi from Persona 4. * His concept is heavily based on V from Devil May Cry 5, as well as Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Male Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 2 Player (HRB)